


1 Minuto de Silencio

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: Una dura despedida.





	

Palabras que parecían lejanas llegaban a sus oídos, pero su atención era única para su vista...  
Detallando lentamente aquel agujero frente y bajo si.  
Inmenso... hondo... demasiado hondo...  
¿Para qué debía de ser tanto así?.

Unos lentes oscuros opacaban su vista, así como invertidamente toda la ropa oscura hacía resaltar su blanco color y sus cabellos dorados. Levantó lentamente la vista observando a los presentes alrededor, mayoritariamente vestidos de aquella forma... de ese color...  
Era mucha... demasiada gente. Tampoco entendía porque hasta eso, debía ser tanto así.

Si no se está cuando se necesita... ¿para qué estar cuando ya no se hace?.

El murmullo seguía llegando a sus oídos, como si una mosca pasase cerca de ellos. Incluso percibió que por instantes, él mismo respondía con otros murmullos, tenía encendido el automático, y recitaba verso a verso lo que sin pensarlo sabía que debía venir.

Levantó la mirada y observó a aquella mujer que lloraba desconsolada en el hombro de su hombre con bigote abrazándola con la mirada perdida... con la mirada incrédula...

\- Por favor... haremos un minuto de silencio, en la memoria, de nuestro hermano, de nuestro hijo, de nuestro amigo...

Los ojos de Hyoga rotaron un poco hacia los lados, enfocando su mirada ya no mas en la antigua pareja progenitora, sino en un grupo de muchachos que se miraban con los rostros arrugados entre si, con los brazos cruzados, moviendo un pie, mientras abrazaban unas chicas que parecían llorar aterradas mezclándose con sus novios.

\- Comenzaremos, a partir de ahora...

Solo hubo un segundo de silencio cuando un sollozo pudo escucharse...  
...de nuevo aquella mujer...  
Pudo leer algo en sus labios...

\- ¿Por qué?...

Solo Hyoga y aquel hombre con bigote supieron que lo había dicho.  
Ese hombre que estaba llorando sin darse cuenta, por tanto tiempo sin pestañar, teniendo el alma perdida y vacía en aquel ataúd sobre el agujero.  
Guardando silencio ante la muerte.

<>

Como tantas veces... no supo guardarlo.  
Caso contrario, a su mujer...  
Asintiendo, siempre asintiendo a todo lo que ese hombre con bigote decía y decidía. Aún ante la mirada suplicante de su hijo. Ella oía el grito de su marido, guardaba silencio... y asentía...

\- ¿Por qué? –

Pudo verla repetir en aquel susurro, mientras el resto permanecía sin habla.  
Sin habla...

Hyoga bajó una vez más la mirada y la subió lentamente observando las barras que mantenían por encima del hoyo a aquel ataúd de fina y oscura madera. Lujoso.

\- ¡Achi!... –  
Alguien había tratado de contener su estornudo... pero no pudo a la final.  
Pero como es automático también... cuando no hay mas nada que hacer, ni oír, ni ver... muchos voltearon a observarle. Este bajó la cabeza, mientras que uno de sus compañero le daba un pequeño codazo en las costillas y le sonreía...

...¡Sonreía!...  
El otro... le devolvió la sonrisa.

<>  
Eso... eso no había sido con una sonrisa... eso no había sido jugando, ni en broma.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del rubio y cayó al césped sobre el que se encontraba parado. Aún con el cuello girado hacia su lado izquierdo, donde podía ver a esos muchachos, que... por alguna curiosa o cualquiera razón, ahora luchaban por contener la risa, ante aquel silencio que al parecer les estaba provocando aún más. Incluso una de esas chicas que lloraba antes, buscaba disimular su sonrisa colocando gestos de tristeza.

Sobre ellos, o mejor dicho, tras de ellos, podía observarse un fino gas de color grisáceo elevarse por el aire. Uno de los chicos mas altos de ese grupo, el mientras buscaba algo en qué fijar su mirada se fumaba un cigarrillo...  
Aunque cigarrillo no fuese lo único que fumara...

<>

A su mente vinieron millones de imágenes, manos abiertas y distintas con rollos blancos en ella, con polvos blancos, con pastillas y otras cosas...  
...Manos distintas...  
Manos con uñas largas, manos sin uñas, manos gordas y manos huesudas, oscuras y negras, suaves y rasposas...

Manos como las de todo ese grupo a la izquierda. Donde tres muchachas lloraban por protocolo, tres chicos les abrazaban para mostrarse fuertes, y dos más esperaban impacientes la hora de beber...  
De hecho, uno de ellos, el que estaba también atrás, al lado del que fumaba, se llevó en ese momento una botella a la boca. Y luego miraba hacia donde todos lo hacían y negaba con la cabeza.

Hyoga ni siquiera suspiró.  
Decidió rotar el cuello hacia el lado derecho, donde una muchacha de cabellos negros miraba aquel ataúd desde lejos, ella lloraba... y sonreía...  
Pero su sonrisa era diferente... muy diferente.

<>

Hyoga no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquellas palabras... al ver aquella sonrisa sincera, la cual pertenecía a una chica cuyas lágrimas se le escapaban entre los recuerdos, como las suyas propias.

Aún nada había terminado cuando así mismo en silencio comenzaron a bajar el ataúd.

\- ¡No! – Dijo la mujer soltándose del señor con bigote, y ésta vez si todos pudieron oírla.  
Ese fue el paso para que las otras chicas también buscasen que se oyese su llanto.  
La chica de la derecha apretó el rostro pero se mantuvo callada...  
...Se calló como Hyoga se callaba...  
El chico tras los demás encendía otro cigarrillo.

Hyoga sintió que el piso se movió y que una cuchilla finísima se le ubicaba entre la garganta y el pecho.

...Y pudo verlo...  
Pudo recordarlo frente así, mirándole con esos grandes ojos verdes, mientras le tomaba del mentón. Le daba un beso y le tomaba de la mano.

<>

Y permanecieron así... con las manos sujetas... y los corazones asustados.

Ante los amigos...  
Si, esos con el rostro arrugado.

<>

Ante la familia...  
Y el gritón señor con bigote.

<>

Se abrazaban con fuerza mientras lloraban sin mas.  
Con más fuerza de la que tenían.

Aún con esa mano sujeta...

Frente a las amigas...

<>

Esas que lanzaban un beso en el presente y lloraban mientras el ataúd bajaba.

...Y esa... que le había abrazado en su momento, que aún luchaba por contener silencio, hasta que aquel minuto terminara.

<>

\- ¡NOOO!... –

El señor con bigote debía haber caído en cuenta... y con las manos trataba de algún modo agarrar aquel ataúd en descenso. La muchacha a la derecha se llevó un mano a la boca. La progenitora lloró aún con mas fuerza y las demás muchachas siguieron en consecuencia mientras sus novios las sujetaban posando sus manos en sus hombros mientras ellas caían arrodilladas...

...Esas manos...  
Esas manos que creían amigas.

<>

Hyoga aún podía recordar su voz... recordaba esas palabras.  
Esas erróneas palabras...

<>

“Confiar en ellos”  
¿Qué había significado eso realmente?... buscó apoyo, y aquel “Aléjate” había sido la respuesta. Fue luego... mucho después de muchos rechazos, muchas tristezas y decepciones... solo ahí decidieron darle de nuevo una oportunidad de volver con ellos...

<>

Eso habían dicho...

<>

Hyoga había suplicado pero no tenía caso.  
Ya hace tiempo que sus palabras habían dejado de alejar la tristeza... y parecía necesario dar un paso más.

Palabras de sus padres faltaron...  
...Palabras de Hyoga y de aquella chica de cabellos negros sobraron...

El rubio siempre pensó que ellos marcaron el desequilibrio con ese... “¿Quieres?”

Y lamentablemente... él, quiso...

<>

El sabía que se lo estaba haciendo...  
...o bueno, lo sabía a la mitad...  
Porque por otro lado, le hacía tanto bien... se olvidaba de sus penas, de sus tristezas, justo como antes hacían las palabras del rubio, simplemente no pensaba y se sentía flotar por mas pesado que fuesen sus silencios.

...y tenía amigos...  
Pero nada es eterno.

<>

Nunca se lo dijo, pero supuso que así de deplorable debía de haber llegado, cuando ya ni de aquella forma, ni con esas cantidades lograba calmar su tristeza...

<>

Sin que nadie lo detuviese.

<>

Ni siquiera él podía hacerlo ya.

<>

Aunque talvez si, alguna llamada por teléfono... de casa...

<>

Llamada que nunca llegó...

\- ...

Otra lágrima cayó por el rostro del rubio. Mientras ya veía como el ataúd desaparecía en la profundidad.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí desgraciado?!. – Fue el muchacho del cigarro quien gritó. - ¡Tú menos que nadie mereces estar aquí!.

Trató de evitarlo pero no pudo... ahí si tuvo que sonreír...  
“Tú menos que nadie”

\- ¡FUERAAA! – Suplicó una de las muchachas que lloraba desconsolada y agitándose como si la presencia de Hyoga le quemara.

...Pero el minuto aún no terminaba.  
Y Hyoga mantuvo sus labios unidos.

La muchacha de cabellos negros... Shunrei... le miraba con la frente arrugada. Ella no pensaba igual que los demás... pero si igual que Hyoga, y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Dos de los chicos se comenzaron a quitar los sobretodos con la intención de moler a golpes al rubio en ese mismo momento, él por su lado, permanecía inmóvil. Se oían los gritos de las muchachas...

Sollozos...  
...Amenazas muy fuertes y en un alto tono.

La madre llorando sosteniendo ahora al hombre con bigote... quien seguía sin resignarse a no tomar el ataúd con sus brazos... inalcanzable ya.

El rubio subió su brazo derecho y observó su reloj, justo cuando el palillo mas largo llegase a las 12...

Volteó su muñeca entonces, mostrando para si mismo una rosa roja de un color muy intenso cuyo tallo sujetaba con sus dedos. Y allí, en sus pétalo, depositó un beso tremendamente suave y susurró para ella antes de arrojar la rosa hacia el hoyo.

\- ...Shiryu, fuiste tú quien me abandonó a mí...

Esa rosa voló por los aires, mientras las imágenes donde ambos se besaban llegaban a su mente, donde ambos lloraban, donde ambos reía, donde ambos se tomaban de la mano y decían la verdad y eran rechazados y discriminados, donde las alegrías y las tristezas venían intermitentes y donde finalmente uno cayó en un hoyo de tristeza del que luego jamás quiso salir...

\- Adiós Hyoga. – Se despidió la única presente que había respetado en verdad aquel minuto además de él.  
\- Adiós Shunrei. – Le respondió el rubio por lo bajo antes de darse media vuelta y disponerse a retirarse finalmente del entierro de su amor.

Fin.


End file.
